


【寶可夢劍盾】覺悟（丹奇）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 丹帝 ALPHA奇巴納 BETA一發完
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, dnkb, 丹奇, 丹帝 X 奇巴納
Kudos: 7





	【寶可夢劍盾】覺悟（丹奇）

**Author's Note:**

> 因和學校鬧得不太愉快的發洩作品
> 
> 會不會再擴寫不一定，文債太多……
> 
> 03：48 01072020  
> 改了錯字，添了片段和改寫了點  
> 17：50 01072020  
> 又改了一點點：3

晴天時的曠野夜空中常是星光點點。

「啊！流星！」  
和丹帝並排躺在草地上的奇巴納興奮地指著天空道。沒得到回應的他轉向身旁的紫髮男孩，發現對方正捲成一團背對著他。  
「睡著了嗎？回帳篷睡比較好喔。」  
他搭上對方的肩膀，對小孩子來說，那是滾燙的熱。不知發生什麼事的奇巴納用力把對方翻了個身。他的友人暨對手正一臉痛苦地喘息著。  
「丹帝，你怎麼了！」  
「別管我……」  
丹帝想要發狠，卻不適得只能吐出軟軟的話。  
「怎麼可——」  
「我發情了……」  
年幼的Alpha把手臂擱到眼上，不住喘息。  
「咦……？」  
十歲不是常見的發情年齡，但近年好像也不再算是罕見了。  
「那怎麼辦？」  
沒想到會在旅程中發生這種事的二人身上都沒有應付這情況的藥物。  
「第一次……應該不會持續很久……」  
丹帝維持著那姿勢回答。  
「這樣嗎……？」  
無來由地，奇巴納對此並不太相信。

過了大約半小時，丹帝的衣物已被汗水沾濕得徹底，但狀態仍然未見好轉。在此段時間，他巧遇上的同齡旅伴把能想到的方法都用過一遍，用濕毛巾為他降溫，拭去汗水，煽風，卻都沒有任何可見的效果。奇巴納滿臉擔心地盯著仍在喘息的友人一陣後，無助地抬頭看向星空。此時，一顆流星掠過，為他帶來了勇氣。  
「好！」  
奇巴納重重地點了下頭。

下定決心的年幼Beta晃動Alpha的肩膀。  
「丹帝。」  
「嗯？」  
「你咬我吧。」  
「——！」  
聞言，Alpha被壓在手臂下的眼睛瞬間睜大。  
「雖然我不知道有沒有用，但試試看吧！」  
「你知道自己在說什麼嗎！」  
年僅十歲便迎來首次發情期的Alpha倏然坐起，一臉憤怒地瞪向把衣領拉歪，露出一邊肩膀的Beta。  
「咦……？」  
「我是個Alpha，和beta是不一樣的！」  
「……我知道呀！可是現在你——」  
「你知道接下來會發生什麼嗎？」  
「丹帝……我——」  
「你能接受嗎？你能接受我咬了你之後就會把你當成我的所有物，我不會允許你離開我、和別人交往、拒絕我，這樣你能接受嗎？」  
「欸……可是……你的痕跡不會在我身上留這麼久——」  
「那我就會一直咬你！」  
丹帝厲聲的反駁使奇巴納一臉錯愕，  
「丹帝……」  
「以後別再說這種話了！」  
「抱歉……你要去哪？」  
「跑步！」  
儘管對方沒有明說，但奇巴納明確知道丹帝不想，也不允許自己追上去。

然而，他並不知道，急步跑遠的alpha不是在生氣，而是在恐懼。

憑著氣勢跑了一段距離後，尚在發情中的丹帝喘著息撐在一棵大樹樹幹上。  
「可惡，停下來呀……」  
情緒平復後，肌肉便開始發軟發抖，丹帝倚著樹幹坐到地上。他看向自己抖著的手，剛才奇巴納一臉認真要他咬自己的畫面浮現眼前，丹帝狠狠地揍向身旁的土地把其擊碎。  
「敢對奇巴納出手，我不會饒過你……」  
他皺著眉，看向添了不少新傷的右手，嚴厲地給自己作出警告。

十年後……

結束了表演賽後匆匆地回到自己專屬的休息室，在丹帝要翻出抑制劑時，休息室的門被打開。  
「看來很難受呢，冠軍大人。」  
進來的人說意外是意外，但從某些角度來看，又是件平常事。  
「奇巴納，出去。」  
「我出去了，你不就咬不到我嗎？」  
瞬間，危險的氣息掠過金色的虹膜，被刺激到的馭龍至尊露出想要挑戰的笑容。  
「我記得我們討論過這話題。」  
「十年前那次嗎？本大爺不認為那叫"討論"。」  
「出去。」  
丹帝低下頭，瀏海形成的陰影蓋住了他的雙眼。  
「本大爺就是來給你咬的，王者大人。」  
一如當年，奇巴納扯下自己一邊的衣領，露出肩膀，他衣物下的身體已不再是當年的稚嫩。儘管沒有omega誘人的香甜，但精實的肌肉線條仍帶來了強烈的視覺衝擊。  
「來吧。」  
奇巴納在丹帝跟前停下，後者抬起頭，不容拒絕地握住Beta的衣頜。輕微的窒息感使Beta因興奮而戰慄。  
「我家。」  
「為什麼？」  
「對象是你的話，“咬”遠遠不夠。」  
「那就多多指教吧，丹帝。」  
奇巴納低頭吻上了丹帝的唇，然後被強勢地反咬。  
「到家後，我不會客氣的，奇巴納。」  
「正合我意。」

事後……

「你怎麼知道的？」  
躺在床上，腦袋回復清晰的丹帝看向奇巴納問，他自認為掩飾得不錯。  
「你以為本大爺跟在你身後多久了？」  
慵懶地趴躺在他旁邊的奇巴納挑皮地用手指勾起丹帝的一縷紫髮，他深棕色的肩上有十多個Alpha留下的咬痕。頭髮不知何時散開的Beta身上有著Alpha的氣味，但二人都知道這並不會持久。丹帝神情複雜地撫上一個沾有血絲的痕跡。不同於腺體明顯的Alpha和Omega，Beta的腺體並不發達，即使現在他仔細觸摸也感覺不到。  
「這裡。」  
奇巴納抓住他的手，拉到旁邊更靠近脖子，一個咬得較淺的咬痕處。確認丹帝摸到後，奇巴納拉過他的手湊到唇邊吻了一口，然後把它貼到自己的臉頰上。  
「味道消失後，要再麻煩你了，冠軍大人。」  
「我的榮幸。」  
二人再次交換了一個吻。

END


End file.
